A change in Ideas
by dillys gurl
Summary: Hitomi leaves earth again to go to Gaia, thanx to DIlandau bringing her. This will be a romance later on. Hitomi/Dilandau.
1. going back to gaia

"Hitomi!" a girl yelled. Hitomi wheeled around.  
  
"Yukari?" Hitomi asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you! That's what. You didn't show up for the tryouts." Yukari answered.  
  
"Oh, I didn't want to. That's why." Hitomi answered simply, she leaned on a fence. "Yukari, I'm going away for a little while. I'll see you when I get back." With that last word Hitomi turned and left. Only to walk right into none other then Dilandau (GOD I LOVE HIM! Hence the name! Lol)  
  
"Oh great. Hi Dilandau. What do you want?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Dilandau mocked.  
  
"Good point. Please do me a favour." Hitomi asked.  
  
"Depends." Dilly answered. While crossing her arms.  
  
"Can you take me to Gaia? I cant get there right now and don't know why," Hitomi answered,  
  
"Sure, lets go." Dilandau answered. And they left.  
  
~*~*~ Back in Fanallia ~*~*~  
  
Van Fanel was pacing in the conference room waiting for Allen. Ten minutes later the door opens and Allen walks in.  
  
"You wanted me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just heard that Hitomi was kidnapped . right from Earth this time." Van said while still pacing. He tripped over a chair and landed face first on the floor. Allen snickered.  
  
"How graceful Lord Van."  
  
"Oh shut up Allen. DO you know where your ahem, sis - umm - relative is currently staying?" Van asked  
  
"No I don't. Why?" Allen asked then a minute later realization spread over his face "No, you don't seriously believe that - no."  
  
"I do. I thikn that Dilandau or Celena or whoever, I don't know what to call her - err - it anymore! Took her directly from Earth." Van said and walked over to the window. "Allen, I want you to find Hitomi for me. And bring her back."  
  
"Why don't you?" Allen asked.  
  
"I have matters here I must see to." Van sighed "Or I would go. So I trust you will do it for me."  
  
"Of course. I have an idea on where my.umm relative is, but not one hundred percent sure." Allen said and left.  
  
"God I hope you're alright." Van said to himself and left the window. He had matters to tend to.  
  
~*~  
  
Dillys gurl: I know it is short, but im sorry, next chapter will be longer!! 


	2. a surprise

"Dilandau, can I ask you another favour?" Hitomi asked nervously  
  
"Fire away. (no pun intended)" Dilandau said.  
  
"Umm, I would like to stay here a little while . would that be alright?" Hitomi asked nervously. They were at our dear Dilly's place (don't thik he actually lives somewhere other then with the rest of the army) in a cottage deep in a forest.  
  
Dilandau was taken aback by that question. "Stay HERE! Here, of all places, why not go back to your beloved king?"  
  
"Because, well, I don't think he knows I'm here, and I would like to keep it that way for a little while. That's why." Hitomi answered and sat down on a chair.  
  
"Really?" dilandau asked.  
  
"Yes, Merle I find is really clingy, making her annoying. Van just worries too much, and Allen - well - Allen just fawns over me. (I think that is OOC for him. Allen that is then again, all of the characters are out of characters.) "Hitomi answered.  
  
"Uh huh." Dilandau answered not knowing what/ to say. He was completely surprised by the fact the Hitomi of all people thought that merle was clingy!  
  
"Dilandau? You ok?" Hitomi asked, 'Whoa.did I just ask himif he was ok? Something is seriously wrong here!' Hitomi scolded herself.  
  
'did she just ask me what was wrong? Oh my, well she is kinda sexy.wait NONONONO! Don't even think it Dilandau!' Dilandau fought with himself.  
  
"uhh, no nothings wrong." Dilandau said after a couple minutes.  
  
"Fine" Hitomi sighed. She looked around, trying to figure out why she was here. But at the same time, wondering where she would go if she didn't stay here. "So, can I stay?"  
  
"What?! Oh, umm sure." Dilandau answered, 'god she is *hot*. I have *got* to stop thinking that!!!' he cursed himself. "Would you want something to eat?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah please." Hitomi answered absently 'God I like him, but why all the cl-NO, don't even think it Hitomi' Hitomi smacked her forehead.  
  
"You ok?" dilandau asked, then quickly turned around. 'Why can't I keep my thoughts to myself?' he scolded himself then went to the kitchen area of his - home.  
  
"I'm fine, been better, but fine none the less." Hitomi smiled.  
  
"Good, anyway, umm, I have to go back to the Vione tonight..you going to stay here or come?" Dilandau asked then mentally smacked himself. 'Dumb question!'  
  
"I'll come. Maybe I wont be treated like such a girl there." Hitomi said making our dear Dilly drop what he was doing. Which was making sandwiches.  
  
"Uh, oh ok. I leave in an hour." Dilandau said and resumed making the sandwiches. "You like Peanut Butter??" he called.  
  
"Yes of course I do. Who doesn't?" Hitomi answered  
  
"Oh lets see, Folken, Chest, Van, Nariya (sry if its spelt wrong) Umm. everyone else on the Vione. I'm the only one." Dilandau called as he walked back, he handed her a sandwich. "here"  
  
"Thanx." Hitomi said and took a bite, he loaded it with peanut butter AND jam. "Mmmm" she said, considering her mouth was sealed shut thanx to the peanut butter.  
  
"No problem." Dilandau said and took a bite of his own sandwich. "Why do you want to come up to the Vione with me anyway?"  
  
"Just to be somewhere new. And I have my own reasons." Hitomi answered and finished off her sandwich. "Wheres the bedroom, I want to get changed." Hitomi asked. Dilandau pointed to the right. There was a door leading off to a very small room.  
  
"Thanx." Hitomi said and went off. 20 minutes later she came back out wearing black jeans and a black tank top. Dilandau whistled and both, he and Hitomi, blushed a red so deep it was redder then his eyes.  
  
"I'll go get ready." Dilandau said to break the awkward silence that had ensued.  
  
15 minutes later the duo walked out and were walking over to the Vione.  
  
"So please tell me, why are you here?" Dilandau asked once they were on the Vione.  
  
"I want to join the dragonslayers." Hitomi said. 


	3. 

Dilandau missed a step. "WHAT! Join the slayers?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, you have a problem with that?" Hitomi asked, "I could help you get Van." Hitomi smiled. Dilandau blushed,  
  
"Would you?" Dilandau asked. But before Hitomi could answer Folken came out.  
  
"Dilandau how nice to see you back, and who have you here?" Folken asked, her didn't know it was Hitomi since she had her back to him.  
  
Whipping around Hitomi came face to face with Folken Fanel.  
  
"Well hello Folken." She said cheerfully enough  
  
"What do you want?" he asked her while eying her suspiciously.  
  
"To join the Dragon slayers. "Hitomi said and laughed at Folkens face. His jaw dropped, almost completely off.  
  
"You, want to join the dragonslayers?" Folken asked  
  
"Yes I do, and if you don't want me then I'll just go help your brother kill ya," Hitomi asked. "plus I have a perfect plan to kill him."  
  
This piqued Folken and Dilandau's interest. "really?" they botha asked in unison.  
  
"Yes, but it wont be easy, and I have to have a place on the team." Hitomi demanded.  
  
"Not up to me." Folken said.  
  
"Who is it up too?"  
  
"Dilandau here." Folken answered Hitomi looked at Dilandau.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, your on." He answered quickly, too quickly. Folken looked at him weird and Hitomi didn't even pay attention to it.  
  
"Cool, now, where shall we go to talk?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Hows my office?" Folken suggested. Hitomi nodded and Folken led the way.  
  
Dillys gurl: sorry its soo short.hell sorry all the chapters have been so short..i will have a long chapter soon, I promise!!! Prolly next, or wait no..it will prolly be chap #5 where the plan is actually set into motion. Anyway, R&R!!! 


End file.
